Mia's Inner Turmoil
by Fantasyismyforte
Summary: Mia had everything sorted before Rose and Lissa returned to St. Vladimir's. What did she think when they returned? Please Review! One-shot.


Hey I just wanted to say please review!

Everything was perfect.

I had the perfect guy, the perfect social life, the perfect wardrobe; call me shallow, but if you weren't a royal, you would be exactly the same as me. If you aren't a royal, you do whatever you can to fit in.

That's what I have been doing for years. I've become a master at it. The royals accept me as one of their own and most of them count me as a good friend. I was happy that I had finally made it. After everything that had ever happened to me at this school, everything had fallen into place. Everything had gone to plan. But, of course, nothing ever goes to plan.

The morning it all began to fall apart, I was running late. I had overslept, after spending hours over at Camille Conta's the night before. I was putting the final touches of my make up on when there was a knock at the door. I crossed the room, past my roommate, who had decided that sleep was more important than breakfast, and opened the door.

He was just standing there, my own personal hero. Aaron. He smiled at me, leant forward and kissed me, hard on the lips.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine, his hand cupping the back of my neck.

"You're late," he whispered, a smile in his voice. His eyes were locked with mine and with my free hand, I used the door to help me stay standing. Without it, I would have collapsed; he was just so damn sexy.

_And mine._ I thought with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure I was perfect. For you."

Aaron stepped back, a huge smile on his face. "I love you just the way you are. But hurry up! Breakfast is half over!"

"Don't rush me!" I scolded, crossing my arms in mock-anger.

"I saved you a doughnut," He added and I grinned. He knew doughnuts were my favourite. How on earth did I get someone as perfect as him?

I retreated back into my room, grabbed my bag and raced back out to the corridor, where Aaron was waiting for me. I closed the door, took his hand and walked off towards the dining hall with a beatific smile on my face.

*********************************************************************

"So basically, Tatiana was going to name Victor Dashkov her heir?" asked Carly. I suppressed a groan. Carly was a really nice person, but sometimes her head was in the clouds. And this time, it looked like she had been up there for the last two years.

"Before, he was diagnosed two years ago, yes she was," I replied, placing a bit too much emphasis on the part about two years ago.

Camille, Carly's considerably more intelligent best friend, just looked at Carly. "I can't believe you don't remember that! Everyone was going on about it!"

Carly just sighed. "I've never really cared about politics. It's only interesting now because he's going to die soon."

This moment here once again demonstrates just how stupid Carly can be, because Prince Dashkov's daughter Natalie had just passed by the table. And by the looks of her face, she had heard everything w had just said. Crap.

Aaron was the first to recover. "Good one Carly. Real subtle. Just be sure to yell it out to the entire school next time," he smirked.

"I didn't see her there!" she complained.

Camille just shot an exasperated look in Carly's direction. "I'm going to go. I've got to see Jesse before class starts." She left the table and crossed over to the opposite side of the hall, where Jesse, and his friend Ralf, were busy flirting with Abby Badica.

Carly stood up as well. "I've left my book bag in my room. I'll see you first period, Mia?"

"You bet," I replied.

Aaron and I both watched her leave. "Alone at last," he said, smiling at me.

I reached out for the hand that was resting on the top of the table and squeezed it gently. "Have I ever told you how much I want to blow off first period and just go somewhere with you?" I asked. His smile became more pronounced. I loved his smile.

"No, you di-" He was cut short as the huge wooden doors opened and a small army of guardians came marching through. There was about twenty of them. Petrov, Belikov, Celeste, Yuri, all guardians of St. Vladimir's Academy. And there in their midst, was two people I had hoped never to see again. _Oh my God._

Rosemarie Hathaway.

And Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh God._

And then, from deep within my brain came the name. The name I had tried to forget.

_Andre. Oh God._

I suppressed a shudder and glared at them. How dare they? How dare her!? I was fine, fine, before they entered the hall. It was like they had come back to torture me. All they needed was the name.

_Andre._

I felt sick.

Tears were gathering behind my eyes. I wanted to run, to get away from them. But I also wanted to hurt her, hurt the last surviving Dragomir princess. Why, oh why had she come back?

At that moment, the parade passed by our table. First a few of the guardians, then Vasilisa. Aaron's hand tightened as she swept past. It was then I remembered they had dated before she had left. Could this get any worse? She barely even glanced at him or me. Bitch.

Rose, her self-appointed guardian, walked behind her. Her eyes flickered towards Aaron and widened when she saw me. I wondered briefly what she had a problem about and then I remembered that I was glaring at the two of them as if the were the devil. Which, in my personal opinion, they were.

Rose's eyes narrowed as we stared each other down. Then she turned away and followed the procession out of the hall, towards the Headmistresses Office. The doors close behind them.

At that moment, the hall erupted in a wave of noise. Everyone was shocked at their reappearance. I heard Aaron release the breath he had been holding as he turned towards me.

"That was… unexpected," he said hesitantly. I ignored him. I ignored everything. All I could hear was one word, one name.

_Andre._

_Andre. Andre. Andre. Andre._

I took a deep breath and realised I was about ten seconds from a total breakdown. I had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry," I choked to Aaron and I jumped up from the table and sprinted out of the Dining Hall, towards my room. I knew everyone was staring at me, but I couldn't give a toss about what they all thought, for the first time in my life. They wouldn't even care about what I was doing; gossip was already abounding about the return of the lost Dragomir princess.

I vaguely heard Aaron calling my name, but I just didn't care.

All I cared about was the one word, the one name.

_Andre._


End file.
